


These hands had to let it go free and this love came back to me

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moving On, Relationship(s), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: After Aaron and Robert finally find their way back to each other, they agree to attend counselling sessions.AKA the aftermath of six questions their counsellor Helen asks them and what it means for their future as they move on together.





	These hands had to let it go free and this love came back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for spamming as I know I only posted a fic last night, but I wanted to bring my total up to an even 20 before the year was out, so here we go!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone of you that has commented on my stories over the last few months, it has truly meant the world to me and I hope you all have an utterly gorgeous 2018 and get everything you wish for xxx

_What first attracted you to each other?_

They were barely through the door of the Mill when they were tearing at each other, like they couldn’t get close enough. Their hands grappled together as they pulled one other tighter in their locked embrace, Aaron’s back to the now closed door of the flat as Robert pressed kisses to every inch of his face, before moving down to his collarbone, his breath hot against his husband’s skin. Aaron could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he gripped Robert’s waist tightly, something he was sure Robert could feel as well, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

‘’If this is how every counselling session ends, then I never want to stop going.’’ Robert murmured with a smile as he returned to kissing Aaron’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip in a way that had Aaron melting under his touch.

‘’They should put this on the leaflets as a side effect.’’ Aaron replied breathily, eliciting a soft, melodic laugh from Robert that made his legs tremble.

‘’Upstairs?’’ Robert suggested seductively.

‘’Upstairs.’’ Aaron confirmed with a low growl, dragging his husband by the hand up their ridiculous staircase, both of their belt buckles already undone.

Afterwards, as their breathing steadied and Aaron nestled up against Robert’s chest, he couldn’t help but notice the satisfied smirk on his husband’s face.

‘’What are you grinning at?’’

‘’Nothing…just pleased that my smart mouth still does it for you.’’ Robert answered smugly.

‘’Don't get used to it, I'm not feeding your ego like that again anytime soon.’’

‘’If I’d known back then that my way with words was such a turn on for you, I’d never have stopped giving you a show.’’

‘’Yea well, you’re the one who said my refusal to buy into your bullshit charm was what attracted you in the first place, so you’d have been wasting your breath.’’ Aaron snorted back.

‘’All worked out in the end though didn’t it?’’

‘’Yea it did.’’

‘’There was something else though,’’ Robert continued, pulling Aaron further under the duvet with him and linking their fingers together as they faced each other. ‘’Something that attracted me before all that.’’

‘’Why didn’t you say in the session?’’

‘’Because I knew it would embarrass you, and honestly, I only wanted us to share this bit.’’

‘’Okay…’’

‘’It was your eyes.’’

‘’What?’’ Aaron asked, trying and failing to stop the blush spreading across his cheeks. ‘’Don’t be so soft.’’

‘’It’s true. That day I tried to pay you and you shoved me against the wall, I really noticed them for the first time. So blue, so expressive. Most beautiful eyes I’d ever seen, and I wanted you then, before I even knew you were gay. One proper look at you, and I was a goner.’’

‘’You’re such a sap.’’ Aaron joked weakly, but those eyes were now glassy with unshed tears, and Robert pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his eyelids.

‘’Your sap though.’’ Robert smiled as he pulled away, but the curious look on Aaron’s face piqued his interest. ‘’What is it?’’

‘’Well in the interest of sharing stuff, just the two of us…’’

‘’Yea…’’

‘’That day…against the wall…that was the day for me too…’’ Aaron stuttered.

‘’My eyes?’’

‘’Your freckles.’’ Aaron admitted, his blush even more evident now. ‘’Had a moment where I…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Just wanted to count them.’’

‘’And have you ever…?’’

‘’Nope.’’

‘’Yes you have.’’ Robert smiled knowingly. ‘’What’s my number?’’

‘’Not telling.’’

‘’No fair.’’ Robert pouted, and Aaron couldn’t suppress his grin as he turned out the light.

‘’Goodnight Robert.’’

Robert woke up the next morning alone, Aaron gone to Birmingham on an early scrap run, memories of his goodbye kiss still on his lips. As he fumbled around for his phone, he saw a text from his husband that made his heart flutter wildly and a tear of happiness spring to his eye.

_53 during Winter. 87 when it’s sunny. I love you._

_Who do you think shoulders the most blame for the end of your relationship?_

‘’Thought I’d find you here.’’

Robert didn’t even look up as Aaron approached him on the bridge, his focus remaining on the rushing water beneath him. He felt his husband’s warmth next to him, and he ached to hold onto him, but he couldn’t bring himself to risk it.

‘’Robert, talk to me. You barely spoke in the session today and you took off as soon as we got home.’’

‘’Yea well, it was a stupid question.’’ Robert finally spoke, still not meeting Aaron’s gaze.

‘’How?’’

‘’Because we both know who’s to blame for what happened to us.’’ Robert replied, finally risking a glance at Aaron, whose expression was unreadable.

‘’You?’’ Robert nodded in response. ‘’You really think the answer is that simple?’’

‘’I’m the one who cheated Aaron, I broke us.’’

‘’We were broken before that happened Robert.’’

‘’Yea, and who’s fault is that? You ended up in prison because of me.’’

‘’Did you not listen to a word I said in that session Robert?’’

‘’I did…’’

‘’No you didn’t, because if you had you would have heard me when I said I thought we were over too.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’That day in prison, when you wanted to tell me the truth, you said you thought we were over, and I said I knew. I did know, because when we had that fight I thought we were over as well, but I was so upset when you told me about Rebecca that I never admitted it, not really. I said I’d pushed you away, yea but didn’t tell you that in my head too, for a second…we were over.’’

‘’Easier to blame me.’’ Robert said sadly, his head bowed as he accepted it.

‘’I’m not blaming you Robert, we both gave up on each other, and we lied to each other afterwards about our feelings, but I thought that we weren’t gonna do that anymore?’’ Aaron pleaded.

‘’We’re not but…I think I need to spend the night at Vic’s tonight.’’

‘’Why?’’ Aaron asked, his voice cracking as he ached to touch Robert.

‘’I just need some time alone…’’ Robert said quietly as he began to walk away.

‘’But Robert…’’

‘’I can’t hurt you again Aaron…’’

‘’You will if you give up on us.’’

Robert paused as he passed by Aaron, giving him a kiss on the forehead before making his way quickly to his sister’s house, not daring to look back and see the tears in his husband’s eyes.

A soft knock on the door the next morning drew Aaron’s attention away from the coffee cup he was staring into. Pulling the door open, his heart broke when he saw Robert standing on the other side, looking as exhausted as he felt.

‘’Robert…’’

‘’Say it Aaron.’’

‘’I’m still in love with you Robert.’’

Robert breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes brightening minutely as he took in the man in front of him.

‘’I’m not giving up on us.’’

_What is your favourite quality in each other?_

‘’Aaron, it’s the middle of the night, come back to bed.’’

Aaron looked up from his spot on the couch to see Robert stood at the top of the stairs, hair askew and one of Aaron’s ratty old t-shirts pulled haphazardly over his frame, bunching at his belly button. He couldn’t help but admit to himself that this was his favourite way to see Robert, all sleepy and unguarded, his features softened in the pale light. He’d missed that feeling during their time apart, and as Robert descended the stairs and perched on the arm of the couch, all Aaron wanted to do was draw him in closer.

‘’I’m sorry, did I wake you?’’

‘’Bed was lonely without you.’’ Robert admitted softly, his voice gravelly with sleep. ‘’What are you doing down here?’’

‘’Just thinking.’’ Aaron murmured quietly.

‘’About today?’’ Aaron didn’t miss the hint of worry in Robert’s voice. ‘’I thought…it was a good session today wasn’t it?’’

‘’It was…just a bit…’’

‘’Overwhelming?’’ Robert suggested and Aaron nodded.

‘’What you said…?’’

‘’I meant every word.’’

_‘’The thing with Aaron is…he’s had his heart broken too many times, and he’s shed so many tears over people who didn’t deserve them but…’’_

_‘’Go on Robert.’’ The counsellor encouraged kindly._

_‘’His heart still beats like it’s brand new, and his eyes still see the world as it could be…as it should be…so yea, that’s my favourite thing about him.’’_

‘’You and your bloody way with words Sugden.’’ Aaron smiled as he wiped away a tear, remembering the look on Robert’s face as he spoke during the session.

‘’Well it’s you and those damn eyes Dingle.’’ Robert joked back as he moved from his perch, wrapping his arms around Aaron and letting him snuggle into his chest. ‘’Besides, you said my voice was your favourite thing about me.’’

_‘’He loves the sound of his own voice, trust me.’’ Aaron started, ignoring Robert’s confused expression. ‘’But he has this special tone sometimes...that I dunno…I don’t think he even realises he does it…’’_

_‘’Does what Aaron?’’_

_‘’He doesn’t even have to say anything in particular, but that tone tells me everything about him; his love, his kindness, everything that he only shows me. It’s like our little secret, mine to protect and keep safe. He has another tone for my little sister too, and even when she’s being unkind to him, he never loses it. Makes me love him even more.’’_

‘’You’re right, I didn’t realise I did it, you two must just bring it out in me.’’ Robert confessed.

‘’What you said about me…I’ll never be able to explain what that meant to me.’’ Aaron admitted shyly, getting a comforting kiss from Robert, soft and gentle, telling him he understood.

‘’Do you think Liv will ever forgive me?” Robert asked nervously moments later, breaking the delicate silence that had descended over the two of them as they sat in the dark.

‘’She already has.’’ Aaron replied softly. ‘’She’s just pretending to still hate you because she’s afraid to admit she still loves you.’’

‘’You know that for sure do you?’’

‘’She’s _my_ little sister Robert, she had to learn it from somewhere.’’

‘’How long will it take her to come around?’’

‘’I dunno.’’ Aaron admitted honestly. ‘’Just keep talking to her Rob. She’ll hear you eventually, the way I do.’’

They never made it back to bed that night, falling asleep on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms, waking to find a blanket had been draped carefully over them in the night, but who did it was just another secret to add to the pile.

 

_What’s your biggest fear regarding your relationship?_

Aaron was emptying the dredges of his pint down the sink when he heard the door go behind him, and he turned around to find Robert hovering nervously by the entrance to the back room.

‘’Your mum let me through.’’ Aaron’s cocked eyebrow told Robert he didn’t believe him, so he came clean. ‘’Okay, I snuck in when she was signing for a delivery.’’

‘’Sounds more like it.’’

‘’So why are you hiding out here then?’’

‘’I’m not hiding.’’

‘’No?’’

‘’I’m reminiscing.’’ Aaron said with a sheepish smile.

‘’Thought we were supposed to do that together on a day like today?’’

‘’You remembered?’’

‘’Like I could forget today, second first kiss wasn’t it?’’

‘’That what we’re calling it?’’

‘’Can you think of a better description?’’ Aaron shook his head in response. ‘’Exactly. You know, we could always re-enact it, if you wanted.’’ Robert said with a glint in his eye as he edged closer to Aaron, but the look on the other man’s face stopped him in his tracks. ‘’Aaron…?’’

‘’I can’t stop thinking about it…’’

‘’What we wrote?’’

‘’I’m scared Robert.’’

‘’So am I, but doesn’t it tell you something that we both wrote the same thing?’’

_‘’So gentlemen, you’ve both written down your biggest fear on your slip of paper. What do you say? Open them together?’’_

_Robert and Aaron both cautiously unfolded their small slips of paper and placed them side-by-side on the coffee table, both inhaling a sharp intake of breath as they realised they had written identical fears._

 

_I’m worried I’m not good enough for him._

 

‘’What if we mess this up again Robert? What if I’m not good enough?’’

‘’Aaron…’’Robert began, crossing the room in seconds. ‘’Let me ask you this; do you think I’m good for you?’’

‘’You’re too good for me.’’ Aaron replied shakily.

‘’And I think you’re too good for me.’’

‘’I’m not…I’m…’’

‘’You are.’’ Robert interrupted, ‘‘in a lot of ways, we’re too good for each other.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I have a point, I promise. You see, you’re too good at making me realise what a better man I can be, and I’m too good at making you see what you can achieve with your life and your business when you believe in yourself, but neither of us are good enough at letting ourselves just take the risk to be the men we want to be. Does that make sense?’’

‘’Not in the slightest.’’ Aaron answered, completely baffled by his husband’s nonsensical ramblings.

‘’Remember what Helen said when she saw what we wrote?’’

‘’That I see you as the epitome of confidence, and you see me as the epitome of kindness, but we’re too scared to see those qualities in ourselves.’’ Aaron recalled.

‘’So…?’’

‘’So we need someone who is too good at being those things to bring it out in us.’’ Aaron concluded.

‘’Make sense now?’’

‘’The way she put it, yea, so stick to the day job eh.’’ Aaron said with a small smirk as his contented demeanour returned, getting a broad smile from Robert, who took him in his arms.

‘’Two years ago Aaron, I stood here and promised not to let you down. I didn’t keep my promise then, but if you let me, I’d like to take the risk of being that better man now.’’

‘’I’d like that, I’d like it a lot.’’ Aaron admitted shyly. ‘’I love you.’’

‘’I love you. Now, where do we stand on the re-enactment of that kiss?’’

 

_Why did you decide to try again?_

‘’You know that thing people say about finding answers in a bottle, not really all that true.’’

Robert tore his eyes away from the whiskey bottle sitting in front of him to see Aaron coming towards him with a bemused expression on his face.

‘’What?’’

‘’That bottle, you’re staring at it like you’re waiting for it to speak to you.’’

‘’Oh no…well maybe…I’m wondering what to do with it.’’ Robert replied. ‘’Got it from a client.’’

‘’Well…I’m told drinking it is an option.’’ Aaron suggested lightly, but Robert’s face was all crinkled up in a way that told him that wasn’t the response he wanted.

‘’It’s not. I’m giving it up.’’

‘’Drinking?’’

‘’Drinking whiskey, to be specific.’’ Robert finally admitted. ‘’I’ll still have a beer.’’

‘’Oh, good.’’ Aaron replied, eliciting a curious look from Robert. ‘’I kinda…think you’re cute when you’re drunk on beer…So, what’s brought this on?’’ He asked quickly, trying to change the subject and avoid the blush spreading across his face at his admission, Robert’s soft smile threatening to undo him.

‘’The session we had this morning.’’

‘’I’m not following.’’

‘’When Helen asked us why we were trying again, and we said it was because our love for each other is bigger and stronger than the mistakes we’ve made…’’

‘’Yea…?’’

‘’We decided to leave everything we’ve done to each other in the past, right? What was that thing she said to us?’’

‘’That we’ve forgiven each other all our mistakes, but haven’t forgotten, because if we forget them, then we forget the lessons that come with making them.’’ Aaron replied, Helen’s advice still permeating his mind in ways he couldn’t explain.

‘’Right, so I decided to leave this in the past too.’’ Robert explained, looking at the whiskey. ‘’I made my biggest mistakes after necking too much of this stuff, so I want to stop using it to numb my feelings. I want to talk about them instead, with you…or Helen, whoever I need to.’’

‘’You know I’m really proud of you Robert.’’ Aaron said with a soft smile as he looped his arm around Robert’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

‘’Well I’m proud of us, how far we’ve come.’’ Robert finished, an unreadable look on his face as he jumped from his chair, taking Aaron by surprise.

‘’Robert, what’s going on?’’

‘’There’s something else I need to leave in the past.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Come with me, I need you to meet someone.’’

‘’Meet who?’’ Aaron asked as he watched Robert pull on his jacket determinedly.

‘’Just trust me.’’

 

Ten minutes later, Aaron was surprised to find himself in the graveyard, Robert holding his hand as he led him through the headstones until he found the one he was looking for. He took a sharp intake of breath as he looked down and saw where they had stopped, and it was only when he felt the tiniest increase of pressure on his hand that he looked up and saw Robert watching him proudly.

‘’You ready?’’

‘’Robert...I don’t…’’ Aaron stuttered hesitantly, but Robert’s comforting smile softened his nerves.

‘’Dad.’’ Robert began, turning to face the grave. ‘’This is Aaron.’’

Robert took a deep breath and Aaron instantly knew what was coming. Taking a step to close the distance between them, he nodded encouragingly at his husband to continue, trying to keep his tears in check.

‘’This man is my best friend dad, but more importantly than that, he’s the love of my life, and I thought it was time you met each other officially.’’

Aaron put his free hand on Robert’s elbow as he continued to speak, prepared to anchor him if he felt unsteady.

‘’I love you dad, and I forgive you for what you did when I was fifteen. You didn’t understand, and I wish there had been someone there to help you, but it’s in the past now, and that’s where I’m leaving it.’’

Robert looked over at Aaron, his eyes watering as he smiled at his husband. Aaron pressed a reassuring kiss to his temple before leaning his head on Robert’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around his waist securely.

‘’There’s one more thing dad. I never thought I’d be saying this to you, but I want to thank you. You taught me what it means to be a man, not in the way you hoped you did, but it’s true. I learned my biggest lessons from thinking about what it meant to be your son and I’m better now, trying anyway. And now I’ve got the most beautiful man in the world by my side, and I want to be a husband he can be proud of. I think you’d like him dad, if you knew him, because it’s Aaron, my Aaron, and he’s impossible not to love.’’

Aaron’s tears were falling freely now as he listened to Robert speak, and he pressed another kiss to Robert’s shoulder, unable to think of any words. Robert turned to look at him, his eyes glistening, but with a smile on his face.

‘’Let’s go home.’’

 

It was well after midnight when Aaron eased himself out of bed, untangling himself from Robert’s vice-like grip with the skill of an Olympic gymnast. Pulling on the nearest clothes to hand, he crept down the stairs and out the door, where he found himself moments later standing by a grave he had only visited a few hours previously. Bracing himself against the biting cold, he looked down at the inscription on his father-in-law’s grave and began to speak.

‘’I don’t really know what I’m doing here…but there’s something I just needed to say to you in private. I never knew you, not really but…here’s the thing; Robert may have forgiven you for what you did, but I don’t know if I ever will, because you hurt the man I love when he needed you most…’’ Aaron trailed off, suddenly trying to find his next words.

‘’But if he can let it go, then I’m gonna try and do the same. I can’t promise it will happen, but what I can promise is that I’ll look after him and love him the way he deserves. That’s all I came to say, so goodnight Jack.’’

Aaron took a deep breath, and giving the headstone one last look, he made his way home, where he quietly tucked himself into bed beside his husband, burrowing himself in his chest and pressing promising kisses to his jaw as he slowly drifted off.

 

 

_Where do you see yourselves in five years?_

 

‘’Not interrupting cousin bonding time am I?’’ Robert asked as he dropped down opposite Aaron in the café, Isaac bouncing happily on his husband’s knee.

‘’No…just telling him the rules of being a Dingle.’’ Aaron replied lightly. ‘’Thought you had meetings?’’

‘’Signed the deals early, must be my charm.’’ Robert answered smugly. ‘’Ran into Chas, she said you had him.’’

‘’Yea, Cain’s slammed at the garage and Moira had a crisis at the farm so I offered to take him.’’

Robert watched Aaron intently as he bounced Isaac softly on his knee, saw how his husband’s face lit up as his little cousin pulled at his beard and tried to nibble at the drawstrings on his hoodie, his tiny teeth not making much of a dent in the soft material. He looked happy, content with his life, and where he was now, and Robert’s heart swelled.

‘’Hello, earth to Robert.’’ Robert snapped out of his daydream to find Aaron watching him curiously.

‘’Sorry, what?’’

‘’Can you hold him a sec? I need the bathroom.’’

‘’Oh yea, sure.’’

Aaron passed Isaac over to his husband gently, Robert’s parental instincts from his brief period as Seb’s father kicking back in as he cradled the little boy securely, but if Aaron noticed, he said nothing.

‘’Hiya.’’ Robert said gently as he rocked the baby in his arms. ‘’I’m Robert, your cousin Aaron’s husband.’’ Isaac gurgled at the mention of Aaron’s name, which Robert couldn’t help but smile at.

‘’That’s how I react when I hear his name too.’’ Robert agreed. ‘’We’re lucky to have him, you and me. He’s the best person I know. You’re too young to understand why now, but you’ll see it as you grow up.’’

Aaron returned from the bathroom, pausing mid-step as he watched Robert interact with Isaac, smiling broadly as he spoke softly to him. He felt a tear prick his eye as he gazed at them, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

‘’He never lets me get away with anything, which is good, because I need someone to keep me in line, but he’ll let you get away with murder, I just know it, proper softy that cousin of yours. I bet he’d be an ever softer daddy, but don’t tell him I said that.’’

Aaron couldn’t listen to anymore, knowing he wouldn’t stop the tears coming, and the last thing he wanted was to put on a show for the café punters. Clearing his throat, he hovered by Robert, watching Isaac begin to doze off.

‘’I should get him back to Moira.’’

‘’Yea course, want me to come with you?’’

‘’Nah, I’m alright, I’ll see you at home yea?’’

With that, Aaron took Isaac gently off his husband, carrying him quickly out of the café before Robert could register the look in his eyes.

 

The silence in the Mill was deafening that evening, Robert risking several glances across the table as he watched Aaron push his food around the plate, his mind clearly elsewhere. Taking a risk, he put his hand on his husband’s, the touch making him look up, Robert’s breath hitching at the sad look in his eyes.

‘’Aaron, what is it? You’ve been quiet ever since you got back from the farm.’’

‘’It’s nothing.’’

‘’It’s not nothing, please just talk to me.’’

Aaron got up suddenly, hovering with his plate by the sink before setting it down; knowing Robert was watching him, waiting for him to speak.

‘’I heard what you said to Isaac, about me being a dad.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Robert remembered, blushing as he realised he’d been overheard. ‘’Is that what…?’’

‘’I lied in our session yesterday.’’ Aaron finally admitted, not meeting Robert’s gaze as he turned around.

‘’About what?’’

‘’When Helen asked us about the future, I lied when I said I don’t think about it. I think about it all the time Robert.’’

‘’Then why didn’t you say?’’

‘’Because you said…you said that you take it day by day now, and it made sense, what you said in there, so I agreed…’’

‘’I thought we were passed lying to each other.’’

‘’We are but…’’

‘’But what?’’

‘’But what I really wanted to say, I was scared it would hurt you.’’

‘’How?’’

‘’Because the future I think about all the time…it involves kids.’’ Aaron finally looked up and into the eyes of his husband, seeing the moment the penny dropped.

‘’Oh Aaron.’’ Robert said softly, Aaron biting his lip to stop the tears coming as he tried to gauge Robert’s expression. He ached to be held by him, and as usual his husband was a mind reader because in seconds his arms were around him, holding him tightly.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Aaron whispered against his husband’s shoulder.

‘’For what?’’ Robert asked as he cupped his face in his hands.

‘’Reminding you of…hurting you…’’ Aaron sniffed, his eyes focused on Robert’s collarbone.

‘’Aaron, look at me.’’

Aaron looked up into his husband’s eyes, but there was no trace of anger or hurt there at all.

‘’I thought was a father once yea.’’ Robert agreed. ‘’But Seb…he’s not mine, and he’s not in the village anymore. I missed him a little in the beginning, but it doesn’t hurt anymore, hasn’t for a long time.’’

‘’But you loved him?’’ Aaron asked quietly.

‘’Yea I did. I don’t know, maybe I’ll always love him a little bit I guess, but you want to hear what I do know for sure?’’

‘’Yea…’’ Aaron replied quietly.

‘’I know that I’m standing in the arms of the person I see my entire future with, and that includes as many kids as you’ll let me have with you.’’

‘’You really want kids with me?’’ Aaron asked, a small sob escaping him.

‘’You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted kids with. You’re my family Aaron, you’re my heart and you’re my home.’’

‘’I am?’’

‘’Always have been.’’

‘’Always will be.’’ Aaron finished, his confidence soaring as he looked into the eyes of his husband, sparkling with hope and contentment as he smiled back at Aaron.

‘’So, what do you say Mr. Sugden? Ready to be a daddy?’’

‘’Only with you Mr. Dingle.’’ Aaron smiled softly as he kissed his husband tenderly, his heart and his home all in one man, and it was everything.


End file.
